Final Fantasy: End of Fantasy
by RyonaSensei
Summary: A man who transcends time and space finds his enjoyment in his twisted games, the heroes are ready to do whatever it takes to fight this man. Challenging him is not what they will have expected, they will experience things that will make them wish they had never been born. They will pray for death and it will not come. Is it possible to stop him? The group will journey on...


Fair Warning: This Fiction contains graphic violence, Ryona themes, Dramatic scenes and set pieces. If you're not the type that likes gut wrenching story telling or violence toward your favorite characters, especially the females ones. TURN AWAY.

After some departing words; Yuna made her way into the cave alone. The enchanted cave was designed that only one person at a time could enter, if it appeared anything was wrong though Rikku and Paine would find a way in, she was confident of that. Yuna was determined to keep moving, they had found a sphere with Tidus entering this cave and she had to find out if he was still there or find out more about his whereabouts.

There was ancient writings and pictures scatters throughout the walls of the walk way, as she walked she notices torches light up. "Hello?" Yuna calls out on the faint hope that someone might answer, more specifically if Tidus were to answer. "Tidus?" Yuna calls out and the cave echos. She makes her way further in fearlessly, she was far too determined to back away now from finding him.

She finds herself in what appears to be a large dining room, there were skeletons all sitting at the table in positions that suggested they died in the middle of their meal. Their bodies had not even gone limp, they froze in place and that is when and how they died. There was a flame lit in the middle of the table, Yuna makes her way over to it slowly. Something about the fire was just as cold as it burned as it got hotter upon getting closer. As she gets up to the table she hears the sound of the chair next to her move. "What the-?" Before she could finish the sentence she was knocked to the floor by the skeleton next to her.

"W-What's going on here?!" Yuna crawls backwards then gets to her feet drawing her guns, before she could think to pull the trigger she looked to see all the others getting to their feet. Yuna's heart was racing watching this, she had seen some very freightening things in her adventures but these weren't just walking corpses but walking bones. How are they standing? Are they dangerous? If so where do I shoot them? All questions she was asking herself that would need to be answered soon as one charges her. She fires both her guns into it's skull breaking it's skull into pieces but it still ran a couple more steps hitting Yuna in the chest with it's fist sending her falling backwards.  
"Agh!" She rolled on the ground for a moment dropping her guns from the surprise, she rubbed her chest in shock of the amount of pain she felt from the strike of nothing but bone. Yuna got to her hands and knees then crawled toward her pistols just to be met with the kneecap of one of them hitting her in the side of the eye socket. "Ah!" She falls over to the side and curls up as she rubs her face where she got hit. How was it possible these things were moving AND so powerful? Another stomps on her feathered part of the outfit, Yuna rolls away letting it tear off the side of her clothes. Yuna without her guns had to rely on her magic instead, she tries to do so but quickly discovers her powers weren't working either.

She had to get her guns even if she had to take a few hits first, she rushes the skeletons and is able to tackle on down then runs at her pistols as one with a shield comes over and rams her in the back as she runs. "AHH!" She falls down hard only feet from her guns. "Oh..." She moans as she looks up dazingly at the pistols in front of her. She reaches out for them still being just out of reach, it comes down with its foot hard into her lower back! Yuna groaned in agony and gasps as she felt her spine in torment by this small skeleton that felt more like it weighed 300lb on her back. "P..Please stop.." Yuna found herself begging without any help, her back was definitely not going to be good enough to continue at this point.

Her fingers touch the tip of the hilt, she is able to slide it closer to the rest of her fingers. She picks it up then forces herself to turn over knocking his foot off her spine and fires into it's skull shattering it. Yuna backed up and kepts firing at them but more began to emerge out of nowhere, she suddenly found herself running low on ammo which was something she never had to worry about before. She fires off her last rounds taking down 4 more, but there were more than 10 remaining and she had nothing left but empty pistols and no magic. She leans up against the wall and tries to stand herself up but she sees one charge her. She braces for impact, it doesn't do much as the kneecap is forced into her gut. The sudden impact leaves no time to scream, it was just a hard gasp for air then a forceful cough as she double over and held her stomach.

Yuna had never felt so helpless before in her life, what was it about this place that not only took away her power and will but also seemed to make her weaker? The skeleton lifts its clob and bashes Yuna in her injured lower spine making her topable to the ground like a brick. She breathed heavily and tried to move but there wasn't anything left she could do. "Rikku... Paine... Tidus..." Yuna says quickly as she begins to lose consciousness from all the pain she was in.

"Yuna!" The voice, the familiar voice, her eyes widened suddenly as she looked up to finally see him. Whom she had been searching so long for, Tidus was there with his sword in hand as he rushed the skeletons and begans taking them down one by one without breaking a sweat just as he used to. When he finishes taking them down swiftly he rushes over ot Yuna and kneels down by her and gently lifts her up. "Yuna, it's you! I thought I'd never see you again." He says with a wide grin on his face out of sheer bliss.

"Oh Tidus, I knew I'd find you!" Yuna hugged him even though she moaned in pain when he hugged her back, neither of them cared they were just to happy to finally have each other back. Tidus helps Yuna to her feet then helps her to lean on the wall for a moment, he then walks over to the table and looks at the flame himself. "Tidus?" Yuna asks.

He picks up one of the long metal candle holders on the table then he turns to Yuna, he walks toward her slowly. "I've been waiting for so long..."

"Tidus?" Yuna was starting to become very worried about how trance he looked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." He says without hesistation, then he suddenly swings it and hits Yuna's gut with it.

"Ah- Ack!" Yuna coughs, she clutches her belly and doubles over spitting blood. "T-Tidus?! Why?!" Yuna was in shock trying to back away from him. Tidus does not speak and simply attacks again by hitting Yuna in the face with it, back and forth from cheek to cheek. Yuna finally slides down the wall and falls down, she coughs and cries out in pain and hurt from what Tidus was doing to her. "Please stop! What's wrong?! Why are you doing this?!"

"I've been waiting far too long for this, since the moment I met you." He lifts the metal rod candle holding then begins bashing her with it over the head and the rest of her body. She curled up and screamed in pain and agony, she called for Paine and Rikku and their names echoed but there was no response or footsteps. If it was possible that her and Tidus could both be here, how come they couldn't be in there as well?

"Agh! Ah! T-Ah! Tidus! Stop Please! I love you!" She pleads to him but he doesn't listen as he continues to beat her mercilessly, Yuna could feel her bones being cracked and broken after each strike. The assault was absolutely relentless and he wasn't giving an inch until Yuna began to lose consciousness from the blows to the head she had recieved. Tidus grabs her by the neck and lifts her up slowly and pushes her into the wall still keeping the hold.

Yuna's eyes were still pleading though she could not speak due to the blood in her mouth, she being tormented, beaten and almost killed by the man she loved. Why was this happening? That was the only question that she could ask herself. "Oh Yuna!" Tidus says sounding remorseful suddenly as he drops her and lets her fall into his arms and hugs her tightly.

"T... Tidus..." Yuna could barely muster that as her vision was still fading but after he stopped the assault she started to regain consciousness even in pain. "HM!" She gasps and looks upward as she feels his hug suddenly increase in strength 10 fold into an absolutely unbearable bearhug. "AHHH!" Yuna is able to let out one last scream of pain and breaks down into sobs as she hears her spine cracking loudly. "Why..? Why..?" Yuna coughs up blood and her head falls forward onto his shoulder. Blood drips from her mouth as her vision fades to black, her world finally goes to black and her body is limp and lifeless.

Tidus gasps in horror as his eyes widen back up then he starts putting Yuna down to the floor. "No! No! NO! Yuna wake up!" He yells and shakes her looking into her lifeless unclosed eyes. "Please come back to me! I just found you, don't leave me! I-!" It all hits him at once, everything he just did to her, her felt her bones break and listened to her scream and beg for him to stop. "I... I did this... no, no!" Tidus screams. "Noooooo!"

A figure emerges from the shadows with a sly grin on his face, hiding himself behind his cap and hat, his blond hair was all that he revealed of himself. "Her cries were beautiful weren't they?" He says with a sense of accomplishment. "She would not get to know what it was like to live the life that you sparred, live the life she would have loved to live with you, instead know the sorrow of death by your hands, the hands of the man she loved more than anything in the world."

Tidus screams and turns toward the man, he tried to rush him but fell to his knees. "The moment you kneeled before me so that you may find her, you lost all of your own free will. You now only kneel before me and my will is now yours."

"Go to Hell!" Tidus screams with tears running down his face, he lifts his sword and comes down toward his own belly but it stops before reaching.

"I do not will you to die just yet, I want you to experience much more. Because there are things FAR worse than death, you're going to experience a great many of them." He smiles and walks back into the shadows to let Tidus mourn in his own tears off anguish for what he had just done, killing the love of his life in cold blood and not being allowed to die.

The man looks down to the helpless pink haired girl who had watched the ordeal, a collar around her neck, he places his index finger through it to get her to her feet. "We have much work to do Serah, let's begin." He grins and she looks down dreading the terror that awaked as she knew that her sister and fiance were going to come to her rescue but may suffer a similar or even worse fate playing this man's twisted game.


End file.
